I'm Sure He's Fine
by festival-chan loves books
Summary: SPOILERS for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  Tonks is looking for Remus.  And hoping he's still alive.


**WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT OR ARE NOT PLANNING TO READ THE SEVENTH BOOK, DO NOT READ THIS! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

I love Lupin! He's my favorite of the Marauders! I was so sad when he died... I was nearly crying.. and that scene where he argues with Harry.. Now that one made me cry. But I was so happy when he took out the pic of his kid! I was nearly crying of happiness there too! Blue haired little werewolf babies! -explodes in joy- No really, I nearly did. My dad thought I was a nutcase because I was just sitting there, giggling and getting all teary.

_But_...

I've always been told that in war scenes, the first guy to look at/ show off a pic of his wife and kids will always be dead by the end of the scene, and I thought, "No way! She wouldn't do that!"

And then she _did_. And I kept looking to see, no, they really aren't dead, just passed out from some spell put upon them, no, it's fine, they're not dead and Teddy Lupin will grow up happily with his mum and dad. But _no. _

_-_sobs-

Anyway, I wrote this because... I just did... I don't know... I love LupinTonks, and I don't know why.

And _Snape_! Don't get me started on Snape!

_"Always," said Snape. _

So sad! Okay, I'll shut up now and you can read my fiction, okay?

* * *

"I'm sure he's okay..." said Ginny. 

Tonks started to run.

"They'll be all right," she heard Harry say.

But Tonks heard the emptiness in those words. _Dolohov_. She'd heard the name before. A stupid, probably violent Death Eater.

She ran. Faster than she ever had before, because it was all for Remus, and if he wasn't there when she got there, she didn't know what she'd do, and if she just kept running, (oh, where was he? Should she turn left here? She did that) it would be two on one and they would win and she and Remus could go home to Teddy (Remus, she remembered with a half-smile and hoping against hope that his father was still around) Lupin who, last time she'd checked, had had pink hair just like hers and had been attempting to devour his teddy bear whole and -

She found them. Remus was looking tired, but intelligent (as always), and Dolohov was looking evil and terrible for attempting to kill her Remus.

Of course he wouldn't be able to. She sent a shining-red "_IMPEDIMENTA_!" Dolohov's way, but it was only after that she recognized the color of the curse he'd shot at Remus, who fell.

_Green_.

_No, _it wasn't, it couldn't have been, she wouldn't let it-

"Dora!" yelled a voice that was familiar and heartwarming and happy and belonged to one certain lycanthrope. _Remus_. He was _alive. _And happy to see her. And he called out to her, "I fell just in time! Thanks!"

She nearly burst into tears of relief. They could fight Dolohov together now, because that's how she always did things these days.

With Remus.

"You're welcome!" she yelled back, grateful to see him.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dolohov get up. Oh, what curse should she use this time?

Remus saved her the trouble though, and hit him with a rather nice Body-Bind Curse.

And suddenly, Tonks remembered a useful little spell Harry had showed her that made one's toenails grow rather quickly and painfully, and didn't stop.

"Watch this, Remus!" she laughed as she performed it. He laughed appreciatively.

Dolohov's eyes widened and he made funny little noises in his throat as they saw his shoes strain at the tips of the feet. They watched him for a while before remembering the fight, and just in time too, Tonks realized.

Another couple of masked Death Eaters had showed up, one coming straight from the front who Remus took on, and one sneaking up on them, Tonks reacting by placing the same curse on him. He howled in pain after about five seconds, which she laughed at him for, until she saw a flash of green light.

Not... Was it...? She heard a thud next to her, and saw the peaceful and surprisingly not shocked face of her husband next to her on the ground.

It had been the Death Eater he'd been fighting, and she forgot everything, forgot her own battle, even forgot that she had a son waiting at home for her who had just been born. All she knew was that Remus was lying down beside her, but he wasn't Remus anymore.

She screamed and turned around.

"YOU!" she yelled, hurtling towards him.

"Ooh, was that your little boyfriend?" jeered the Death Eater, raising his wand. She raised hers.

"NOT MY BOYFRIEND, BUT MY HUSBAND, YOU S-" Her words were cut off by a loud crash caused by a wall had going down (as she had utilized a rather destructive little curse that she'd learned by accident), which was fine by her, as her husband was dead and she was going to make this Death Eater pay, no matter how much of the castle was destroyed in the process.

The Death Eater got half-crushed, but not before he'd waved his wand a final time, sending another green flash of light towards Tonks, who was busy leaning down and looking at Remus. She'd shut his eyes, because they kept reminding her that he was no longer Remus.

And all she saw after that was a flash of green light, and then a very wide and airy place.

The first thing she thought, funnily enough, was that it looked like King's Cross station. How odd.

* * *

Okay, please review. 

Oh, and I have the sequel posted up! It's called, "The Next Great Adventure". Please read it. That would make me happy.

Oh, and I just realized that I had accidentally posted up this story as the sequel... Haha, that was dumb. I fixed it.


End file.
